


Cheater!

by ImSlowlyDyingFromMyOwnStupidity



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Megaytron, Oneshot, Pre-War, Short, arm wrestle, cute bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSlowlyDyingFromMyOwnStupidity/pseuds/ImSlowlyDyingFromMyOwnStupidity
Summary: You’re such a cheater!
Relationships: Megatron & Orion Pax, Megatron/Orion Pax, megatron/optimus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Cheater!

"I'm telling you, Orion. I'm going to _win_." Megatronus snickered, waving his servos around as he talked. His heavy pedesteps echoed down the hall of his apartment building, as he glanced at the shorter mech beside him.

"No. You're not." Orion smirked, a plan already forming in his head. He crossed his arms over his chassis, snorting softly. He stuck his head up, acting like he was all high and mighty.

"What are you _scheming_?" The gladiator asked, raising an optic ridge as he smiled at the archivist. He knew the look on Orion's face. The little mech was planning something.

"Oh, it's nothing, _love_." Orion answered, one of the fins on his audio receptors twitching silently. He looked up at his sparkmate, grinning widely.

Megatronus rolled his optics playfully, gently shoving Orion to side. It made the archivist stumble, then laugh.

{___________________}

Megatronus sat down at the table in his dining room in his and Orion's shared apartment. He put his elbow on the table, his servo in the air, palm open. 

Orion sat down from across from him, smirking at Megatronus. He did the same, elbow on the table, servo out, palm open.

Megatronus clasped his hand against his Sparkmates, smirking back at him. "...one..." He started counting.

Orion got ready, leaning forward in his seat.

"...two..." Megatronus said, a small grin dancing on his lips.

Orion put his other hand on the table, staring at Megatronus.

"...thr—"

Orion pushed himself up in the chair, leaning forward, quickly kissing Megatronus on the lips. He smirked at the mech, pulling away a second later, slamming the mechs hand down on the table. "I win."

"Wha—!" Megatronus scoffed, "You're a little cheater!" The gladiator said, though a wide smile splayed on his lips. His mouth was a gape, optic ridges furrowed. "And an aft." He huffed sourly, still smiling. "No fair."

"To bad. Life's not fair." A small snicker followed the archivists words.

Megatronus let him have that round.


End file.
